Ben Shapiro
Ben Shapiro is a conservative commentator and former editor for Breitbart. He is perhaps one of the most famous right-wing commentators in the U.S Lectures Following the "Prime-Example" of many street preachers, Shapiro has spoken at many universities trying to share his radical, far-right agenda. At UC-Berkeley, he spoke his ultra-conservative agenda, causing the city to spend over $600,000 on security to try and prevent violence. On Wednesday, January 24, 2018, he made an appearance at the University of Connecticut. According to Washington Examiner, students were offered counseling just at "the thought" of Ben Shapiro, even though there was "restricted access" to the event (Link). Personal Life & Family Ben Shapiro practices Judaism but his far-right ideology and belief systems make him seem like a Christian Fundamentalist. One of his cousins is 1990s child actress, Mara Wilson (Link). He is married to a Moroccan Jew who is a doctor. He also has a daughter and a son. Political Views Net Neutrality Shapiro was spoken out against net neutrality. Abortion Shapiro is strictly pro-life, and even opposes abortion in cases of incest and rape. Free Speech Shapiro is strictly for Free speech. Not as much as some liberals such as Kyle Kulinski though. Israel-Palestinian conflict Shapiro supports Israel and opposes Palestine. Guns Shapiro supports the Second Amendment, oh and he has a baseball bat so don't get near him. Climate Change Shapiro believes climate change is real, but he also believes it's largely exaggerated. Shapiro, along with most conservatives, opposes the Green New Deal. Single-Payer Healthcare "Bernie Sanders Pie in the Sky" Military Spending Shapiro believes that the US should keep spending more on the military, but cut social security. Debate strategy He makes 10 points in like 2 minutes, so if you somehow refuted 9 of them, one still stands and he can claim victory. Second, the using of faulty logic combined with misguiding statistics. For example, Ben Shapiro said that there are more guns in the US than ever, and there is less gun violence, therefore more guns mean less gun violence. What he did not mention, however, was that according to the General Social Survey, ownership of guns has dropped to its lowest point in 2014. While there are more guns circulating around, fewer people have them. However, without instantly obtaining that information, an average person won't be able debate Shapiro's point. The third reason is his use of straw man and ad hominem. Shapiro would often attack the character of who he was debating, to avoid talking about policy. His use of straw man makes it easier to attack the opponent's argument. So for example if you're against gun control because you want to protect 2nd amendment rights, a straw man would be saying that you're against gun control because you want to see murdered kids. - Copied from a comment from below. External links * Ben Shapiro - Rational Wiki * His position on Net Neutrality: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBrZ_CPgm7o Category:Article stubs Category:Jewish Category:Conservative bias Category:Conservatives Category:Conservatives in denial Category:Republican Category:Far Right Category:American Far Right Politics Category:Anti-SJWs Category:Neo-Conservatives Category:Anti-communists